


you wont hurt me

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Series: Vampire Noct [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, No Romance, No Smut, Other, Vampire Noctis Lucis Caelum, cuz he needs it, just a bro letting his bro drink his blood, kinda vaguely implied that prompto gets off on having his blood drank but its not his fault, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: Noctis was cursed with vampirism years ago, so he's used to it.But damn is he thirsty.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Vampire Noct [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583368
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	you wont hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen idk what this is I just had to write _something_ to get back into the swing of writing a while back so I could work on commissions and I decided I might as well post it cuz Fuckit

Terror.

That was what Noctis had felt, years ago, when he’d woken with a burning in his throat and discomfort in his limbs and an unbelievably tempting scent luring him right out of his bed.

Terror was what struck him when he fully came to his senses crouched over Gladio, teeth bared, a low growl rolling out of his chest.

He’d scrambled backwards off of Gladio, barely processing his startled expression before he was tripping back onto his butt and shuffling on his hands until he ran into the side of his bed. Each fearful inward breath flooded his lungs with that same tempting,  _ delicious _ scent, and he dug his fingers into the floor and clamped his jaw shut as tightly as he could. His mouth was watering.

“... Noct?” Gladio had asked, uncharacteristically hesitant, as he slowly sat up.

Noctis had stared at him. Silent. Unable to speak or else run the risk of lunging for him again.

“Noct,” Gladio had said, almost like he was trying to comfort him, “Hey.”

The noise that had left him had been a high pitched whine.

It had taken actual  _ hours _ for anyone to figure out what was wrong, and Noctis only just barely got out of it without biting anyone. Everyone had smelled so  _ delicious _ and his throat was  _ burning _ and he didn’t even know he wanted to bite them at the time, but he figured it out later.

Terror had filled him once again when he was told the truth of what was wrong.

He had been cursed―transformed into a vampire. No one could understand why or how. No one was willing to test his limits, find out his vulnerabilities. They didn’t want to hurt him. He was given ample blood by way of blood bags from the Citadel’s medical wing. He came to control himself.

He had figured out his own vulnerabilities and strengths, expressed them to the others, and been able to return to his duties as a young prince more or less unhindered as long as he fed frequently.

He hadn’t felt terror at his own actions and feelings quite so strongly in  _ years. _ Almost a decade.

But he felt it now.

The burning was there, in the back of his throat. An unbelievably delicious scent was invading his nose. His mouth was watering.

And below him, pinned to the stones by his wrist, was Prompto.

His blue eyes were wide, pupils dilated in what seemed to be fear. He was breathing hard. His pulse thrummed away like a startled rabbit’s. He wasn’t struggling, but he was tense from head to toe.

And Noctis just… Didn’t have the strength to release him and pull away.

He was so,  _ so _ thirsty, he…

He heard that low growl rumbling out of his chest again, and heard Prompto’s heart rate pick up considerably in response.

_ Six, _ he wanted to let go. He didn’t want to do this. Not to Prompto.

Prompto wasn’t used to this, wasn’t trained for this―he’d seen him feed from Gladio and Ignis, sure, but he’d never been fed from, himself. And Gladio and Ignis had been trained for the eventuality. Noctis wouldn’t always be able to subsist on blood bags, after all.

But Prompto…

He wanted to whine, to pull back and let Prompto catch his breath. To find something else to feed off of so he wouldn’t hurt his best friend.

Against his will, he found himself leaning down, grip tightening on Prompto’s wrists. The blonde flinched. Hard. His nose brushed Prompto’s chin and his best friend  _ whimpered. _

His jaw fell open as that intoxicating scent flooded his senses.

His grip tightened again.

“Noct,” Prompto protested weakly.

He licked his lips and felt horrible. But by the  _ Six _ he couldn’t control himself.

He breathed in that scent deeply.

Maybe just one little bite…

“Noct,” Prompto whispered, voice still weak, “You’re hurting me.”

Fucking  _ Six. _ He sounded like he was going to  _ cry. _

Nevertheless, it gave Noctis the strength he needed to pull away.

And pull away he did, jerking up and scrambling as far back as the enclosed space would allow him. His back bumped one of the rock walls.

“Shit.” He said, not quite rendered speechless like he’d been all those years ago with Gladio. “Prom, I’m― Fuck. I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

Prompto laid there for a moment, seemingly trying to catch his breath, before slowly sitting up and looking at Noctis with wary―but not terrified or distrustful―eyes. He rubbed tenderly at his wrists, swallowing.

And then, finally, “I. Yeah, I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said again, instantly, “I shouldn’t have― I’m sorry. That was so,  _ so _ fucking out of line. I…”

“No, it’s― It’s okay.” Prompto said, and Noctis stopped cold in his attempts to figure out how to properly express how distraught he was about this entire issue, especially hurting him. “I’m okay. You were just holding…” He shuddered a little and rubbed his wrists again, “You were holding my wrists.” He said softly, like it should explain something, “And it was really starting to hurt.” Was tacked on after a second’s hesitation, but somehow…

Somehow Noctis knew they weren’t really connected statements.

And then it hit him―Prompto couldn’t  _ stand _ being held by the wrists. It freaked him out something  _ fierce _ even if he wasn’t sure why, and he’d never actually  _ told _ Noctis that, but he’d been able to pick it up over the years they’d known each other.

“I’m sorry,” Was all Noctis could say.

Prompto gave him a smile that was only just a little on the hesitant side. “It’s okay. Promise.” He gave him a good looking at that made Nocits want to shrink under his gaze as he held his breath for as long as he could to try not to breathe in Prompto’s scent too deeply. “You’re  _ really _ thirsty, though, huh?” He asked, sounding sympathetic.

“I.” Noctis gave him a sheepish look, “Yeah.”

His throat was on fire and he was all but  _ dying _ to bite Prompto but he…

He’d trained himself for this. He could hold back. He could keep control now that he’d regained it after a split second of loss of control.

“As long as you don’t…” Prompto trailed off, looking pointedly at his wrists, “I really… I don’t mind if you bite me. You obviously need it and I’m. Y’know. I have blood… Like… In my veins.”

Noctis, though somewhat confused and maybe a little freaked out by the offer, couldn’t help a short laugh. Prompto obviously felt awkward about offering if he was stumbling over his words like that.

“Prompto,” He managed to say, “I can’t. I’ll hurt you.”

“Nah,” Said Prompto, much more lax than he should have been able to sound given his clear awkwardness. “You won’t hurt me. I trust you.”

Noctis wasn’t so sure.

But…

Fucking hell.

Who was he to turn down an offer like that?

He found himself sitting forward slowly, telegraphing his movements to Prompto and giving him time to react. He approached again, a little faster than he intended, and when he was crouched over Prompto’s lap, the blonde met his eyes, smiled, and laid back. He didn’t seem scared―still just awkward.

Noctis settled over him, breathing in and trying to weather the onslaught of Prompto’s scent. He had to keep control of himself. If he lost control now he’d probably kill him.

He leaned down, mouth dropping open again.

Prompto’s hands came up to grip his shoulders, fingers knotting in the fabric of his shirt and jacket. He blew out a slow breath and relaxed and Noctis couldn’t have heard a more reassuring sound in that moment.

He leaned in further and―

He closed his mouth around Prompto’s thrumming pulsepoint, swift and about as merciful as he could be. Prompto barely even winced at the feeling of his teeth piercing the skin.

Noctis had tasted a  _ lot _ of different peoples’ blood since he’d been cursed. He’d had a taste of probably over a thousand people… But Prompto’s? It was the sweetest he’d ever tasted. The moment it touched his tastebuds he felt all the tension in his body uncoil as he settled more comfortably over his friend and swallowed down each taste of blood he pulled in.

Under any other circumstances, he’d have been happy to lose himself to it and drink his fill, but… Well. Normally, his fill was less than a pint. He was thirstier than that right now. He’d hurt Prompto if he drank any more than he absolutely had to have.

He drew back after a moment, laving his tongue over the open wound and watching it seal up as if it had never been there.

He was still licking his lips as he sat up, and Prompto’s eyes were closed when he looked at his face. There was a deep flush on his cheeks that set his freckles in stark contrast. He was breathing slowly, calmly.

It was… A better reaction than he expected.

He knew, from experience, that after the initial pain of the bite, a strange secretion from his teeth would soothe all of the pain and make the ordeal feel quite warm and floaty for whoever he’d bitten. But Ignis and Gladio both still looked uncomfortable after it was over. Still looked troubled.

Prompto…

Prompto looked completely relaxed, even as he blinked his eyes open to look at him. He smiled at him as soon as their eyes met, releasing his grip of Noctis’ shoulders and letting his hands flop back onto the ground next to his head.

“See?” He said, “I told you you wouldn’t hurt me.”


End file.
